Chance of a Lifetime
by TeenTitansLover15
Summary: AU. Raven Roth is a well-known therapist and Garfield Logan is an experienced veternarian. What would happen when they meet accidentally? Is it fate or is it a chance in a lifetime? BBRae RobStar CyBee. T Rated for mild language. ON HIATUS.


**Hello everybody! ****This is my second story filled with drama and romance. The main pairings are BBRae and RobStar. It will start out with MalRae and BBTerra but will end with BBRae.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans but I ****do own _Tales Of Malchior and Rorek_ :)**

**I have been planning to write this story for some time, but school got in the way. Now I am glad I get to share this story with my readers.**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: The Three Year Plan_**

**Azarath Industries**

**January 30th, 2020 3:30 p.m.**

The grand and spacious hallways of Azarth Industuries has always been Raven's favorite thing to see when she was younger. But as time passed it became a burden to her. She knew that in time this place would become just a memory.

She could her heels clicking on the newly waxed floors of her dad's company as she walked to see her father. Just as she turned the corner, Raven could hear the faint sounds of phones ringing and workers talking about after work plans.

When Raven was a child she thought her father was like a hero to her but now she thinks of her father Trigon as a ruthless man who only thinks and cares about himself.

Raven came upon the large reception desk as she peered down and saw her dad's receptionist on her phone while chewing gum. She knew that this was the receptionists first day because of her incompetence.

"Ahem," she said as she cleared her throat trying to get the receptionists attention. She noticed the disgust look the woman in front of her gave as she looked away from her phone.

"What do you need?" she said with attitude. Not knowing that Raven was the daughter of Trigon. Even without that knowledge the receptionist still managed to get on her nerves.

Raven mustered up the courage to not try to let her emotions get in the way. "I am here to see my father," she said with confidence.

The receptionist looked up with wide eyes. "Of course, Ms. Roth," she said as she trembled with fear of being caught.

Raven waited patiently for a couple more minutes while the receptionist got her father on the phone.

"He's ready for you Ms. Roth," she said with worry in her voice.

Raven walked down the grand hallway after the debacle with her father's receptionist. Her father was the CEO of Azarath Industries, a pharmaceutical company that dealt with human enhancements for the military. There were plenty of space in the hallway for many other companies inside the building.

xxxxx

Raven walked into her father's humongous office and there he sat. Trigon was a tall man with broad shoulders and long white hair with dark red highlights. Dark red contacts to make him more sinister and pasty white skin from not enough sun in his younger days.

"Father," said Raven with reassurance in her voice.

"Daughter," he said his voice booming.

"What do I owe this pleasure?" he said with sarcasm.

Raven knew sarcasm when she heard it and she did. "Father, I wanted to talk to you about my promotion," she said in monotone.

"Time will come my child." Trigon said in a menacing voice.

"I'm not a child anymore," said Raven with anger in her voice from listening to her father for not treating her like an adult.

"Oh and Dad," she said with a smirk. Raven knew it was time to tell her father about the receptionist.

"Yes Raven," he said with curiosity in his voice. He saw that Raven turned around and looked at him with a smirk on her face.

"Fire the receptionist," Raven said with confidence. Raven felt dominant when she spoke to her confused father.

Trigon smirked as Raven exited his office. As Raven exited the building she couldn't wait to get home.

xxxxx

**Roth-Ror****ek House**

**February 30, 2020, 4:30 p.m**

Raven came into the house that she shared with her husband Malchior. He was on the couch reading his book _The Tales Of Malchior and Rorek_.

As dinner was almost ready, Malchior approached Raven as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Raven smiled as she could feel the warmth coming from him.

They sat down at the table and could smell the deliciousness of the meal. "I talked to my father today," Raven said while she was eating dinner.

"Oh yea, for what?" said Malchior as he picked up food with his fork.

"The promotion," said Raven stopping for a second as she waited for his response.

"I told you the time will come," Malchior said as he sighed then raised his voice.

"That's exactly what my father said. I have been waiting for the past three years. I just can't sit here and wait for it," Raven said with anger in her voice.

"Can we please just change the subject?" Malchior said as he finished his plate and put his napkin down.

"Fine," Raven sighed as she gathered up the dishes so she could put them away and she knew he would agree with her.

**February 30, 2020 11:45 p.m**

Raven laid awake in her bed thinking "_I can't __believe that my father and my husband won't listen to me," _as Malchior slept peacefully. Raven knew how much effort she put in trying to get her father's approval. She thought for a few more minutes until she fell right to sleep.

* * *

**RxR**


End file.
